kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
033. The Butler, Confident
The Butler, Confident (その執事、信望, Sono Shitsuji, Shinbō) is Chapter 33 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Jumbo lies bleeding after Finnian attacks him. Finnian comments that he hates painful things, approaching Jumbo. Jumbo yells for his brothers and sisters to get away, stating that the place is weird. Wendy and Peter hear his cries and go to save him. Upon approaching him, they see that Finnian has already killed him. Finnian asks them to be quiet, and Peter shoots what appear to be whips at him, removing Finnian's hat in the process. Finnian is upset because he loved the hat Ciel had given to him, and because he used it to cover up a tattoo. Finnian says that Ciel does not give him injections, kill his friends, or lock him up, which is why Finnian is so loyal to him. Wendy and Peter prepare to slice Finnian in half with one of the whips, but, before they reach Finnian, Wendy is killed by an unseen sniper. Thinking that there are several snipers due to the number of shots, Peter abandons Finnian and moves to the western rooftop to take them out. Mey-Rin approaches him and says it is her job to rid the mansion of dirt. Peter is shocked to learn that she is the only sniper due to the sheer number of guns loaded. It turns out that Mey-Rin can wield the guns like handguns, and only has so many to cut down on the reload time. When Peter tries to get away, Mey-Rin shoots him, causing him to crash into the house and wake Elizabeth up. Tanaka tells her the noise was in her dreams, and prevents her from investigating. Beast and Dagger also hear the noises, thinking that, because there must be a bodyguard, Ciel Phantomhive must be at the residence. As they progress further into the house, they encounter Baldroy, who has been waiting for them. Beast and Dagger attack him, but he avoids their daggers and whips. Finnian comes to help Baldroy and uses the nearby statues as weapons. As Beast and Dagger attempt to get away, they run into a room guarded by Mey-Rin and get shot at. Running away, they finally get into the kitchen, where they run into Baldroy again. Beast attacks him, mocking him for approaching them unarmed, but he brings out a hidden machine gun. Dagger uses his body as a shield and saves Beast. Upset, Beast moves to attack Baldroy, who escapes with Finnian's assistance. All of the shooting caused flour to rise into the air, which Baldroy ignites, creating a dust explosion and presumably killing her. Back at Baron Kelvin's manor, Ciel says to Joker that his servants' jobs are to protect the Phantomhive family's secrets and pride. Characters in Order of Appearance *Baldroy *Mey-Rin *Finnian *Jumbo *Wendy *Peter *Elizabeth Midford *Tanaka *Beast *Dagger *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Joker *Doll Trivia * The Hiram Baldroy mentions may be Hiram Stevens Maxim who was the inventor of the Maxim gun, the first self-powered machine gun. It was invented in at the same time the series takes place. Navigation pl:033. Ten kamerdyner jest zuchwały! es:033. Ese Mayordomo, Confiado it:Capitolo 33 Category:Chapters Category:Circus Arc